Not so tough
by fireferret07
Summary: Korra is practically raped by Tarrlok. Oneshot. Korrlok. Kids, don't read. Not for your age.


Title: You're not so tough now

Rate: 18+

Type: Romance/Smut

Length: 1 Chapter

Pairings: Korra x Tarrlok

"You're not so tough now, are you, Avatar?" the man breathed out against Korra's neck. The girl refused to answer. She bit her lip harshly, in order to keep herself silent. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of moaning, as he was eager to hear. Tarrlok was beginning to lose his patience with her stubbornness. He pushed harder into her tight body, causing him to groan and grip the bed covers tighter. Korra arched her back and gasped, but didn't moan. Hot sweat was rolling down Tarrlok's face. He was getting tired, but he was as stubborn as she was. He was determined to make her scream that night, give in to him.

"I'll never give in to you…" she breathed, having her eyes tightly shut. Her arms were bonded over her head, on the bed rails with thick ropes, so she couldn't bend against him. "You _are_ going to give in to me." he growled, pushing himself harshly into her again. Korra's eyes were tearing up. She didn't know how longer she would be able to hold the moans coming up to her throat. It felt like she was swallowing her voice. What a terrible feeling. It made her sick to her stomach. But giving in to Tarrlok, giving him satisfaction was even more sickening.

Tarrlok leaned down, closer to her neck. "Foolish girl…" he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "You can't keep your guards up for ever." he smirked. "Eventually, you'll give in." Korra just breathed again, she didn't reply. The man rolled his eyes and bit her neck, leaving a red mark, which Korra knew would turn into a bruise. Her mind traveled to Mako, whom she felt to be betraying. Her eyes started to tear up uncontrollably. Silent sobs were coming out of her mouth. Her whole body was shaking. "Why are you doing this?" she asked with a trembling voice.

Tarrlok pulled away from the young Watertribe girl's neck and traced a finger down her pretty characteristics, before speaking. "You have refused to work with me. You didn't expect me to leave it like that, did you?" he chuckled, smirking. Korra opened her eyes. Her sight was blurry. She closed them again, not bearing to look at him. The man leaned down and forced his lips onto hers, expecting she'd allow him to kiss her. After all, she was weak now. Instead, he felt a sharp pain on his lip and pulled back with a groan. He brought his hand to his mouth. Bleeding. The little brat had just bit him. "You like rough games, don't you?" he growled, pushing into her with all his force. Before she had a chance to stop herself, Korra let out a loud moan. Tarrlok's mouth formed a smirk of satisfaction, as the young Avatar had finally given in to his wishes. "See? It wasn't all that bad." he purred in her ear. Korra spit in his face. "You're sick!" she yelled. "And you've given in to me." he smirked, wiping his face. "You're _mine_."

He held on from the bed rail, forcing himself deeper into Korra's tight body, slowly starting to feel his edge. His climax was only minutes away. He continued in a fast, a bit smoother pace for a few minutes, until he finally let go with a loud groan. Korra gasped and arched her back again. Tarrlok collapsed onto Korra. Surprisingly, he wasn't heavy, despite all his muscles. "Are you satisfied now?" she gasped. The man gave her a horrible smirk. "Quite." he replied, pulling all his length out of her and laying down next to the Avatar. "Can I have my arms unbounded now? You got what you wanted." Korra breathed, annoyed with herself. The fact that she had given in to Tarrlok made her sick. It made her want to rip her flesh off of her bones, as if it was contaminated by his touch.

The Waterbending Master thought for a second. Deciding she was weakened by his force, he nodded and ripped off the ropes with his handmade dagger. Korra laid on the bed, breathing fast, feeling exhausted. The man rolled his eyes, feeling himself softening a bit. He grabbed the bed covers and pulled them over Korra, to keep her warm. She looked at him surprised. "Sleep." he spoke in a strict, yet slightly caring manner. "You must be exhausted.". Korra suddenly realized how tired she was. She allowed her eyes to close slowly, as she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
